Project 41
by jjvandersandt1998
Summary: This is a story that is totally unrelated to xmen. I only assosiated it with xmen cuz It won't fit anywhere else. So just read and give me holler of whatchu think!
1. Chapter 1

AN: so I re edited the chapter, and ill clarify it now. I only assosiated it with xmen bcuz there are genetic related powers. That is it. Enjoy

Man is mankind's undoing.

Part 1

Chapter 1

Alexis montgomery, a 17 year old highschooler was at the edge of his seat. His one earphone dangling from his right ear, unseen by the teacher. He was listening to an audio book. It by stephen king. He was clawing at his table in suspense.

The clown just bit someone when the ell rang making him cry out. "Alexis! I realise you're enthusiastic about the end of the day, but do refrain from aging my 10 years." The teacher said holding her hand over her heart.

"Sorry." He said looking down and pausing his book. He started packing his things. As the kids walked passed him ge heard several words that used to bother him but no longer even caused an eyelash to shiver.

He was the last to leave. He switched from the audiobook to a song that had a fast playing violin and a female rock vocalist singing.

Several people bumped into him on his way out the gate, their lips moved but he didn't hear what they were calling him. His world was now enveloped in music, untill his mother's car pulled up. A shiny red Renautl Clio IV. He smiled as he saw he eager face grinning at him through the slightly tinted windscreen.

He opened the door and got in. "Hey mom!" He greeted her enthusiastically. "Hey my boy! How was school?" She asked. "Oh it was alright, nothing new happened. What's go you smiling so radiantly?" He put his bag in the backseat.

"Oh you know... Just the fact that I got promoted today!" She said in a high pitched voice. "Oh my gosh mom! This is like totally fantastic!" He said hapilly. "Just think of ho better our lives will be now!"

"Yes! We'll have slightly more money than what we had last month!" She smiled enthusiastically.

They had decided on getting pizza's on their way home as a celebratory treat. Their house was in another town, 40 miles away.

He started listening to the audio book again. His mother was humming happily to herself.

When they got home alexis followed the routine that he had followed the past few weeks. Get home, get dressed, wash dishes, practice. He has gotten a very fine looking violin for his birthday and he was using every spare moment to practice.

Their house was only 4 rooms large. He smiled as his mother started making food. He finished playing twinkle twinkle little star. "Oh honey you're getting really good at that, its sounding less and less like a rat playing scratching a blackboard and more like a mouse scratching a blackboard." His mother commented smiling over her shoulder.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny mom, I'd like to see you try to play the violin." He started packing up.

"Oh no, I realise how difficult it is playing that thing, all I'm saying is that I think you're not putting all of yourself into it." She said cracking eggs on the pan.

"I put plenty of myself into it!" He defended himself.

She put a lid on the frying pan and turned to look at him. She has a mischevous glint in her eye.

"Tell you what, if you can play twinkle twinkle little star and mary had a little lamb by friday, ill buy you a new xbox game and we'll go see a movie." She turned to check on the food.

"Seriously?" Alexis asked enthusiastically.

She nodded, "but when I say you must be able to play it you have to be able to play it flawlessly and beautifully." He nodded vigorously.

He started unpacking again and immediatly set to work. His playing sounded much better.

"That's my boy." Esmee montgomery muttered to herself.

Later that night, after they had full tummies and dinner dishes had been washed, they were sipping coffee infront of their TV.

"And the government is saying that Active equality rights are turing violent in washington, residents are cautioned to stay away from..." The news lady had started naming a bunch of different streets.

"First gay marriage, now Active equality, this contry is not going to be in the good books of god..." An anti-Active protestant was saying to a reporter on the screen.

"Ass." Esmee muttered. Alexis giggled slightly. "All people are the same and I belive they should be treated equally." Another guy was saying.

"Oh look at the time. 11 pm. Time for bed." She announced. Something very small but still very stingy ran up her arm, traveling to her shoulder, then her neck and finally disspearing into her head.

"Hmm." She said inspecting her arm. "Any new species of viruses previously undiscovered by scientists?" Alexis asked eying his mother, a hint of concern in his voice.

"No, just an itch I guess." She said.

"Night my boy, love you." He replied with an identical sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The next day almost exactly the same routine followed except he didn't get a fright with the bell. The same went for the day after that and then finally judgement day. Friday morning his mom woke him up earlier.

"Come on mini mozart show me what you got." She said softly, obviously still tired.

After he had drunk his morning coffee he took out his violin.

Twinkle twinkle little star was almost perfect except for a slightly scrthy sound every now and then.

"I think I applied to much resin." He said inspecting the bow.

"Never mind that honey, halfway there." She said. With that vote of confidence he played mary had a little lamb perfectly.

"Ah well done!" She said hugging him,

When they go into the car he asked.

"So game and movie tonight?"

She frowned slightly. "I'm working a bit late tonight so why don't you go ahead to the mall and ill get you there after work and maybe if we have time a movie, but if there isn't time maybe tomorrow night?"

He smiled and nodded. He hadn't checked the movie schedule anyways so he wasn't as bothered.

School went by slowly, as per expected when one is looking forward to something.

But after school he went ahead and bought himself an xbox game and went to a little coffee shop. A few kids from his school were sitting a few tables down and he was avoiding their eyes but there was someone seated at the table whom he would sneek a peek at every now and then. And on a then the dark brown doe eyes of the person was aimed straight at him.

Alexis did the only thing he could think of and just looked at the little contained containing sugar and threw a little bit of sugar into his coffee. The doe eyes still fresh in his memory and his coffee tasing slightly sweeter he sat there waiting for time to pass. A cup of milo and a sandwich later he decided to pay. Risking a glance at the doe eyes, yup they were on him. He turned around and smiled slightly as he walked out.

The bookshop was drawing him to it. When he was looking at the young adult fantasy section a voice shook him out of a slightly sweet daze. "Do you and me got a problem?" He looked to see two people standing by the entrance and an employee standing in front of them.

"Yeah, no Actives in my bookshop, find somewhere else to read." With a jolt Alexis realised doe eyes was there looking at him. The silver hair! Of course. Actives are known for inhuman traits. Like unnaturally good looks and hair that are an un-natural color.

"Look pal, we have the right to be here! We want books, that's all we won't taint your loungue with our butts." The guy said. His skin was a rich beige with dark purple hair and red eyes.

Silver haired doe eyes looked at alexis for the last time and whispered something to the purple haired guy.

"You know what, its not worth it, let's get out of here babe." He said to silver haired doe eyes. A pang of dissapointment shot through alexis and he returned to looking at the titles.

He had reached the end of the fantasy section and inspected the sci fi genre when two perfectly round brown doe eyes opened in front of him. He felt a slight breath and smelled cinnamon, cinnamon coffee. Silver haired doe eyes was standing right in front of him.

Alexis took a step back, his heart racing.

"Shhh." He heard. "I snuck in, if I speak too loudly he'll hear me."

Alexis was too dumbstruck to say anything.

"Look, I realise this must be weird for you but I need you to do me a favor, I need you to kiss me." Alexis' heart leaped again.

"What?" He asked. Doe eyes's eyes were unmoving.

"You heard me. I know you want to, I can see it in your eyes." Alexis took another deep breath. "Okay even if I did, I'd prefer to see the person I'm kissing." Doe eyes dissapeared. A hand grabbed his and pulled him to the tallest bookshelved. Doe eyes materialised and grabbed alexis and planted a deep kiss on his mouth.

"There, you'll thank me in the long run." Doe eyes dissapeared again leaving alexis behind with a tongue tasting strongly of cinnamon.

His heart did jumping jacks. "What the hell is wrong with you! Did you suddenly decide to turn into a bloody acrobat?" He asked looking at his chest.

His mother fethed him two hours later, rescheduling the movie.

On his way home he was touching his lips silently, the taste was fading. In utter silence he rejoiced his first kiss.

But the feeling was short lived.

Their tire suddenly exploded with a loud bang! Sending them spinning.

"Oh my gosh, mom! Are you okay?" The car was filled with smoke.

No asnwer. He tried to find her by stretching his arm but there was nothing there. She wasn't in her seat. The smoke cleared and what he saw next would change his life forever.

His mother, standing in the middle of the road with a masked guy behind her, a knife to her throat.

Something tingled in his head when his body went icecold.

"Mom!" He screamed and she reacted suddenly.

He whole body went rigid. Her hair, normally curly was now suddenly straigtening out asif it was being run through with an invisible straightener. And it started turning white. The roots turned white and it just grew from there.

The guy begind her didn't notice because alexis' scream had distracted him. But a single touch from his mother's hand sent the man flying into the air and into the 20ft high trees.

He didn't come back.

"Mom?" Alexis asked again, his body starting to shut down.

The last thing he remembered was her white hair and suddenly no longer brown eyes filled with concern and he was enveloped with blackness.


End file.
